It is well known in concrete industry that density of fresh concrete is affected by concrete composition and air content.
Density is usually calculated by dividing a known volume of material by its weight. For a given composition, the measured (including indirect method such as pressiometer) or calculated density of fresh concrete can be compared to the theoretical density without considering the presence of air to calculate the theoretical air content. The measure of density usually requires the use of a container of known volume that is filled with the fresh concrete and the weight of the concrete is determined by discounting the weight of the container.
Although the known methods to determine density were satisfactory to a certain degree, there remained room for improvement.